Lelouch of the Belly Dancing
by greywitch99
Summary: Sometimes you need to make sacrifices for your plans and sometimes...you need to become a woman. Oneshot. Set in R2. Based off a picture drama. Implied Lelouch x C.C. and implied Lelouch x Kallen.


Author's Note: So this is an idea I've had for a while and honestly a large part of why I wanted to write it was because it's fun to torture Lelouch and make him feel uncomfortable. So yeah.

Set in R2 when they head to China. It's based off a picture drama that apparently exists. I haven't been able to watch it properly because I've only ever found like Spanish subbed ones and it was never officially translated to English but I got a description so I know what happens. Oneshot.

What pairings if any? Will contain a bit of implied Lelouch x C.C. and Lelouch x Kallen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

So without further ado here we go! I hope you enjoy Lelouch's hell/heaven?/mostly uncomfortable awkward hell.

* * *

"May I come in?" Zero asked from outside the door of their agreed meeting spot. As his echoing voice died away, silence took its place. The terrorist leader sighed. "I'll take that as a yes," he muttered to himself. Reaching out with a gloved hand, he hit the button by the door to open it. The door slid open and closed behind him as he entered the room. He turned and locked it so none of the Black Knights would intrude.

The room was fairly small, square, had plain gray walls and a gleaming tile floor. A few boxes were in one corner, some already opened and a few pieces of furniture, and various objects adorned the room but otherwise it was bare. There was a closed door connecting an adjoining room across from the masked leader. The others must be in there, preparing.

Lelouch removed his mask, freeing his head and removed the mask underneath to reveal his face. Running a hand through his ebony hair, he sighed exasperatedly. He was not particularly in a good mood, considering everything his plan involved. He took off his cape and pulled off his gloves, draping them on the side of the chair next to him before proceeding to the corner of the room where the boxes were placed. He looked through them to see if what he had come for was there. Of course it wasn't so he returned to the chair and the young man heavily sat down. It was a cushioned chair which extended out so he could rest his legs. Resting his head on his hand, he massaged his forehead and closed his eyes as he waited.

From the other side of the door he could hear muffled voices, or rather voice singular. Kallen was undoubtedly shouting at C.C. for some reason or another. He groaned. Another shriek and he thought he could hear Kallen shout, "C.C.! Give me my top! Now!" A few muffled bangs and a crash later and it had quieted once again.

Evidently they were still changing so he didn't bother to get up and check if they were ready, so he waited. He waited, and waited...and waited. That's thirty minutes. Another fifteen minutes went by and he swore it felt like an eternity. _Why am I so impatient? Oh yeah, maybe because I just want to get this over with, _he thought crossly in his mind. _How long does it take for girl to get ready? C.C. has never been this bad. _He tapped his finger on the arm of the chair irritably once and hour had passed and was about to get up when the door hissed open.

Out came C.C. and Kallen and he had to fight the reflex to let his jaw drop and blush.

An accurate description of their outfits would be 'strings and things'. Yes, he had caught a brief glance of Kallen in the shower before he looked away and also seen her in a rather revealing bunny suit. Yes, he had seen C.C. in little other than one of his own shirts and seen her entirely topless when trying to treat her injury at the battle of Narita...but he had never seen their...assets...put on display in quite this way before.

There was Kallen, red-pink hair straight with a jewel on her forehead held in place by gold chains, and large hoop earrings and bracelets around her wrists. A dark turquoise choker with gold discs hanging from it was wrapped around her neck and she had similar bands wrapped around her thighs. Orange sleeves made of a sheer fabric hung from her arms. They were gathered at the wrist and also the upper arm, where orange gave way to red cloth that covered her two upper arms and kept the sleeves in place. Her rather generous bust covered only by a dark pink piece of cloth. A few strings and some dark pink cloth hung from her hips. Other than that, her curvaceous figure was completely bare, allowing all to see her smooth skin.

Then there was C.C., with her long evergreen tresses hanging freely down her back. She wore an extravagant gold headband and large gold hoop earrings to match. She too had a choker around her neck though hers was purple, and she had purple anklets to match. Her own outfit was was similar to Kallen's what with the same billowing sheer sleeves and certain accessories, though her outfit was a lighter shade of pink. Her top while perhaps, providing the tiniest bit more coverage than her counterpart's still left her entire midriff bare. It also had a very deep "v" neckline, revealing her own cleavage generously. Only tiny bit of cloth covered her groin area and two sheer pieces of light pink cloth hung from either side of her wide hips, leaving little to the imagination. She too was barely covered, allowing him to see her delicate and slender yet shapely figure covered in flawless porcelain skin.

Both were equally breathtaking and he realized he had been staring wide-eyed. Both women stood rather confidently and C.C. had a slight smirk on her face. "See something you like you like?" C.C. teased, and Kallen couldn't help but grin rather mischievously.

He had only been staring for a moment, but at the comment his face went sour and he looked down, pretending to check the time on his cell-phone which he pulled out of his pocket. "Does it really take over an hour just to change your clothes? I need prepare too, you know." He lifted his head up again to meet their gaze as though he were entirely unaffected and looked at the two women pointedly.

"You could have joined us. Nothing to be shy about. We're all girls here," C.C. teased.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Ha ha, very funny," he responded in monotone. "Now if you would be so kind as to tell me where my disguise is, that would be lovely."

"In there. Beside the mirror." Kallen pointed into the room they had emerged from.

He swept past them and entered the room, locking the door behind him. Just as Kallen had said, there was a box beside the mirror and it was open, revealing his disguise. The outfit of a belly dancer, just like C.C. and Kallen's.

It was his idea. It was all part of his plan. He had thought of all the possibilities but dubbed this to be the easiest and most efficient way to gain access to the Chinese Federation. All three of them would pose as travelling dancers and infiltrate the Federation by performing for some of the somewhat influential Chinese lords and then using his Geass on them. No one would suspect some of the members of the Black Knights and Zero himself to come as belly dancers.

He inwardly groaned. He didn't particularly want to cross-dress. He had decided doing it once for Milly's event had been enough, yet here he was. He was not looking forward to the jab's Kallen and C.C. were sure to make. _Get it together, Lelouch._

He quickly undressed and folded his outfit to neatly place it beside the messy jumbles his companions had left. He then donned the purple garment. While his disguise was certainly more modest than his to counterparts', it was still somewhat revealing. It had a v-neck and stopped short leaving his midriff bare. His sleeves were just like the others though his were and even darker shade of the already somewhat dark purple of the top. The bottom was made of light blue strips of cloth, one at the front and back and one on either side of his legs. A string with gold discs was attached to the top and dangly, gold _things_ that he didn't know how to classify draped loosely around each thigh under the pastel blue fabric. Gold chainshung from the ends of the sleeves which he put onto his hands as they were designed to and he finished it up with the choker and the rather extravagant gold necklaces.

In the box was still the headpiece which consisted of a long light blue piece of fabric attached to gold chains which would go in his hair. There were also dangling clip on earrings and long, black hair extensions.

He looked in the mirror and just sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he asked himself exactly what he was doing with his life.

It fitted reasonably well since they had put in a bit of a special order to accommodate him, though it was still wasn't meant for him. It was a little tight, especially in the shoulders and it was also a little tight...down there.

He was going to need help with the hair extensions, which meant he was going to have to ask _them _to help. The ones, he was sure, that were waiting anxiously to see him dressed in drag. He faced the door as though it were his opponent. _You can do this. You have to do this. Suck it up Lelouch. Just go! C.C. is never going to let me live this down. Why to women's clothes have to be so tight? Stop it and just go! Get it over with! No, maybe I can do it my myself. Idiot, of course you can't it would be a disaster. Don't let them bring you down. Head high! Be confident. Dare them to laugh. Just look C.C. in the eyes and don't back down no matter what she says. Be fabulous. Fabulous? I'm going mental. I sound like a runway coach. I'm the infamous Zero, there's no way this is going to stop me. Go! _The thoughts whirled around in his head, overlapping and mingling together as they so often did in his brilliant mind.

With his mental pep talk going nowhere any time soon he just picked up the box with the remaining pieces of his disguise. Lelouch squared his shoulders, stood straight and held his head high, putting on what he hoped to me a confident, imperious, yet dangerous look as if to say 'do you really want to mess with this raw piece of manly maness?' Okay, so maybe he wasn't manly. So what if he could cook, had good taste in clothes, could sew, knew how to manage a household and couldn't run half a kilometre to save his sister's life? He was still a man. He had all the manly bits to prove it and he was man on the inside even if he didn't always show it. That's what counts. He was just a little different. He couldn't help it if he was a prince and he had to take care of Nunnally all by himself since she was a child.

With a deep breath he hit the button to open the door. It slid open and he confidently strode out of the room as if he was totally unperturbed and not expecting any kind of harassment. "I need help with this," he said evenly, indicating the contents of the box he held in his arms.

C.C., who was sitting on a chair, was smirking, looking him up and down. Kallen had a grin on her face.

"Would you like to say something," he asked crossly, daring them to say mock him.

"You look lovely, Lelouch. I had no idea you could make such a beautiful girl. I think maybe you were born the wrong gender." C.C. paused, meeting his glare. "There are just a few things we need to fix up and then you can truly call yourself a woman," she said as she scrutinized him.

The raven-haired...belly dancer(?) could hear Kallen attempting to stifle her laughter. The red-head had tried to keep a straight face but was failing miserably. He shot her a death glare and surprisingly C.C. shot her what he thought seemed to say 'keep it together'. On high alert he looked from one of the woman to the other. _Are they...up to something? _

Kallen who had managed to regain control cleared her throat and continued with, "You're right. He's almost there, but he needs the long hair and..." She circled around him as if inspecting him. He turned to follow he movements, stopping when she was directly opposite across from C.C.. He had the greenette on his left and the redhead on his right. Both were staring at him...or rather, his legs.

"What do you mean? I know my disguise is yet to be completed. I need you to help me get these ludicrously long hair extensions into my hair." His voice was hard as he looked from one to the other.

C.C. just looked at his legs more pointedly and bended over slightly. "You're lucky really. The hair is actually quite fine. It won't hurt as much."

The young man looked down at his legs and back up to C.C. in horror as realization dawned on his face. "You are joking right?" He looked at her only to find an amused expression. "Not happening!" he bellowed. He abandoned the box, letting it fall at his feet and backed away slowly. He felt like a cornered wild animal.

"For a genius you sure do catch onto things slowly." She crossed her arms with a smirk. "And it's not a debate. I'm telling you that we are going to wax the hair off your legs. No exotic, beautiful dancer would walk around with hairy legs."

Turning to her looked at the woman and rather predatorily approached her saying, "You can't make me. And it is my decision, _woman_." He often ended up referring to he as woman when he was displeased with her.

C.C. sighed. "What's the big deal? It's just some hair. And when I'm done your legs will be all soft and smooth just like mine." She offered a leg to Lelouch from her sitting position, wiggling her toes in his face. "Feel it."

"I'm not feeling your leg!"

She put her foot on his chest as she teased, "You know you want to, don't lie to yourself."

He grabbed her ankle, pushing her leg away from him. "Are you insane? I said I'm not feeling your leg."

"All the best people are mad Lelouch," she countered. She reached up, guiding his hand down her calf. "See? Soft right? That's what yours will be like."

She was right. It was soft, and he was feeling very uncomfortable at the contact. It felt indecent. "Let go of my hand already," he said as he pried his hand from her fingers letting both her hand and leg fall into place as he took a step back. "And it's not happening." He simply didn't like the idea. It felt like giving up his last bit of pride and masculinity.

A sudden thought hit him. He'd been too distracted with C.C.'s games that the thought had eluded him. _Where's Kallen? _He felt his arm twist behind his back in such a way that it was effectively useless and pain shot up his arm as his attacker's thumb dug into a pressure point. There was a pull on his shoulder and he felt himself falling, right into a chair that was set up behind him, the same chair he had sat in earlier that day. All of this happened in rapid succession and he cursed his own idiocy.

"Kallen! You're betraying me too?" he said as he landed. He was about to push away from the chair again when she wrapped rope around him and the chair, fastening him to it. Struggling, he hissed, "Let me go. Now!"

"It's for your own good. Sorry."

Lelouch scoffed, "Oh yes, of course it is." His chest was held against the back of the chair by the rope but his hands were still free and he used them to tug at the ropes.

"Oh no you don't!" Kallen grabbed them when she had secured the ropes around his chest and tied them up too.

"I order you to release me. Immediately," he commanded.

"I only take orders from Zero."

"What a coincidence," the teenager said sarcastically. "It just so happens that I am Zero."

"Not right now you're not. You're Lelouch and I don't take orders from you."

C.C. got up from the chair she had been sitting on and lurked up to them. "Good work Kallen. That went quite nicely."

"Yeah. Thanks to me."

"Are you saying I didn't help?"

"Well you just sat on that big ass of yours as always."

"And I'm the one that distracted him for you."

"I didn't _need _your help. I'm surprised it worked at all. I guess he's easier to fool than we thought."

Lelouch moaned under his breath. "_He_ can hear you." They ignored him. He sighed exasperatedly and would have crossed his arms...if he could still move them.

"I guess even he can't resist my womanly charms." She smirked down at him. "Isn't that right?"

"More like he can't put up with your irritating, ridiculous antics and they drive him up the wall." He glared right back venomously.

C.C. chuckled quietly at his reaction. "Oh calm down, you know I'm just teasing."

"I know. I don't care. I just want you to let me go."

"Not happening," they said in unison and turned their backs, gathering the supplies which they had prepared and hidden. He began wriggling in his bindings, trying to slip out or loosen them, but to no avail. He was trapped.

Kallen returned with a small bucket and C.C. stood beside her looking down at his helpless figure.

With a derisive smirk Kallen teased, "Are you ready? _Luluko?" _The hotheaded pilot stressed the name, fully enjoying mocking him in his helpless position.

Lelouch's glare was icy, and if looks could kill she'd be dead...five hours ago. "Don't you _dare _call me that."

"What's the matter _Lululko_? Don't like your name?" She had a rather demeaning, and rather goofy expression on her face as she harassed him.

"Luluko?" C.C. raised one elegant green brow and looked at the other woman, genuinely perplexed and curious.

"Don't," Lelouch said firmly.

Kallen looked from C.C. to Lelouch and back again. She was going to milk this for all it was worth. "You don't know. Right. I forgot you obviously weren't there at the cross-dressing event last year."

"Kallen," Lelouch said sternly. "_Don't_." Kallen didn't even spare him a glance.

"I wasn't there no. But I do distinctly remember Lelouch coming back to his room muttering angrily. He was in a rather foul mood and when I asked him what happened he just said something like 'Milly and her stupid festivals!' and then he just went on muttering something about constantly being embarrassed and harassed and something about not even being able to wear what he had picked."

The Red Ace snickered and started, "Well..."

"Q1! I order you to cease this nonsense at once!" C.C. was literally just about the last person on this earth that he wanted knowing this. She would never let him live it down.

"I don't take orders from you _Luluko_."

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP! LALALALALALALA!" he began yelling obnoxiously.

"You're such a child sometimes Lelouch" C.C. sighed and stuck what seemed similar to a large popsicle stick in his mouth. "Here hold this."

momentarily silenced, he spit it out, spluttering. "Don't put strange things into my mouth."

"Then don't act like a toddler having a tantrum. Do I need to gag you?"

"No. You don't. But this is completely unnecessary."

Kallen took one of the sticks and waved it in front of his face. "Does the little _Luluko_ need another one?"

"Stop it."

"Then be quiet Lelouch," C.C. said.

He silenced, glowering.

Kallen let her hand fall back to her side "Well anyways when Lelouch came out we saw how pretty he was and everything and Sayoko thought we should give him a name and explained that female's names in Japan often have 'ko' on the end so we took his nickname 'Lulu' and just added 'ko' and ta-da! We have ourselves a girl."

C.C. turned to Lelouch, or rather Luluko with a subtle, yet devilish smile and said, "Such a pretty name you have there, _Luluko._"

He cringed at the use of the nickname. "Oh great. I'm never going to live this down am I"

"No you aren't," C.C. responded, lips still curled into a smirk. He was right. He didn't live it down. For at least a week after C.C. used the nickname commonly and even after that brought it up on occasion when it pleased her. "Now Luluko, be a good girl and just sit still while we fix you up."

Kallen grabbed a small table and dragged it up to the end of his chair, setting the bucket of wax she was carrying on it. C.C. put her supplies on it as well before turning to Lelouch again, bending over and grasping the leg nearest her by the ankle, pushing it up from its flat position on the so she'd be able to work with it better. Lelouch resisted stubbornly, even if he knew it wouldn't be of any use in the end.

"Watch it."

"No." he pushed harder.

"If you keep this up, you're going to kick me in the face."

"Good." He smirked, satisfied momentarily.

Kallen picked up some of the extra rope and as C.C. saw what she was doing she held out a hand. Kallen put one piece in the immortal woman's outstretched hand and kept another for herself.

Wrestling the very difficult and uncooperative leg down, C.C. tied it to the long chair and fastened in place so he couldn't move. Kallen did the same with the other uncooperative leg.

With their victim now completely immobilized they started their work, each one taking care of one leg. C.C. used one of the popsicle sticks and dipped it into the wax. She bent down and hovered it over his leg, peeking through her lashes to see his reaction. He was glaring. "Don't. You. Dare," the young man growled.

The green-haired woman let it drop, smearing it down his leg. "Oops, too late now."

Kallen joked, "Well it has to be waxed now. There's no avoiding it." With a grin she smeared her own on his other leg. "And there goes the other one. Too bad. It can't be helped."

Lelouch gave them a murderous look. They both picked up the wax removing strips and applied it to the wax. "This is going to hurt," Kallen told him.

"I'm not afraid of a little pain. If anything it's you two that should be concerned about yourselves. Revenge is sweet."

"On the count of three," C.C. began, "One, two..." There was a ripping noise.

"Ow!" Lelouch howled.

"Three?" Kallen finished, pulling off the other one.

"Ow!"

"Oh, quit being such a little girl Luluko," C.C. chided smirking.

His expression turned even unhappier if it was possible at hearing the name once again. "That was not on three." He looked pointedly at the witch.

"You should thank me. It's easier when it's unexpected."

the raven-head let out a huff and looked at Kallen. "And what was that?"

Kallen shrugged. "I didn't expect her to do that so I just improvised. And who are you to criticize us."

"Oh, maybe just the one who has to endure it," he responded sarcastically.

"You want us to do it on the count of three together until it's entirely done?" Kallen asked.

Lelouch opened his mouth but was cut off by C.C. who said, "Not happening. We're just going to do it at our own pace and you're just going to have to endure it. You don't get a say."

He paused for a moment, considering his options. He wasn't really in the position to argue. "Just get it over with."

"Fine, just don't scream like a little girl this time, _Luluko_," the Knightmare pilot teased.

"It really is pathetic," C.C. chimed in.

"That was just because it was unexpected."

"Sure it was. You just keep telling yourself that to keep what little dignity you have left." C.C. was still smirking at him.

"The pain isn't really the issue. I've certainly had worse." _Being beaten up as a kid, certain accidents, being roughly manhandled and given a few kicks by a pissed off Suzaku selling me out to by father. You name it. _It was a bit of a dirty trick, but he knew it would shut C.C. up for the time being.

"Worse? Like wh-" Kallen looked at him curiously but cut herself off when C.C.'s face suddenly deadpanned and she stopped teasing, just getting ready for the next one.

C.C. expressionlessly took another, rather unnecessarily larger glob of wax spread it on, put the strip on, looked him dead in the eye and yanked. True to his word he let out a small hiss but other than that remained silent.

She cracked another small smile, letting the moment go. "Oh, better. Didn't cry this time."

"Told you."

"Hm."

Kallen joined as well and they continued like that, each working on a leg and every time they yanked off a piece he let out small hiss but otherwise remained silent.

He found the entire situation rather awkward really. Him tied to the chair, having his leg hair removed against his will was a rather peculiar situation but that wasn't it. The two young, or seemingly young in C.C.'s case, women were bent over him, providing him with a rather...unique view of their...ahem...assets. It felt wrong to stare and more than a little indecent so instead he just picked a spot on the wall and pretended it was fascinating.

He always seemed to end up in ridiculous situations like this. Especially when Milly decided to have events. He ended up in more than a few ludicrous outfits against his will over the years. A thought came into his mind as his eyes flicked to C.C.. _Her and Milly in a room together. Why do I feel like they would make quite a pair? That would be a site to see. I think they both would meet their match. _He couldn't help but smile at the image. She'd fit in well there.

"What are you staring at Lelouch?" C.C. inquired. "It wouldn't be at something you shouldn't, would it?" She looked at him suggestively, raising a brow and smirking as she joked.

"And what exactly do you think I'm looking at?" He questioned back, willing to play her game for the moment.

"Oh you know..." she trailed off. "You might be Zero, but you're still a teenage boy...unless..."

Confused at what she was implying he urged, "Unless?"

"Unless you swing the other way," she watched him, amusement sparkling in her eyes as she waited for his reaction.

"No thank you very much!" He heard C.C. and Kallen laugh a little. "And no to your other question as well."

"Oh really?" Kallen spoke up. "Then exactly what were you smiling about?"

"Just a silly thought I had."

"A silly thought like what?" the redhead prompted.

"Nothing. It's really not of import."

They let it slide and went back to their work, each moving up the leg until the entirety of his calves, shins, and knees were completely hairless. He returned to his previous glare and looked straight ahead at the wall, and hissing each time a strip was ripped off. As they moved down his thigh he became increasingly uncomfortable and each happened to touch the inside of a thigh. He squirmed in his bindings. Both looked up at him and he saw Kallen seemed to quite unsure of herself now too as she hesitated, while C.C. appeared to be unperturbed at the contact.

"Aren't you done yet?" he asked. "I think that's good enough."

"No," C.C. responded in monotone. "Almost. Why?"

"I think you've gone far enough."

"Oh," she said realizing. "You're just embarrassed because of where we're touching you. I bet no one had touched you there, let alone a girl." She smirked a little. "Innocent, virginal Luluko."

Kallen had gone scarlet and backed away, embarrassed.

Lelouch looked away, unable to make eye contact with C.C. or Kallen.

_Well that almost wasn't true. _He thought back to the moment he made a move on Kallen. What had he been thinking? Well he hadn't really. He just wanted to forget, even for a little while. He wanted to feel _something. _Anything. And she was there offering to do anything...and was admittedly attractive. He appreciated her quite literally smacking some sense into him. She was a good friend and loyal subordinate. Without her he did not want to think how far he would have fallen. _Thank you, Kallen._

"Is there something wrong with that?" he responded moodily.

"No. Of course not. There isn't anything wrong with it at all," C.C. answered honestly in an even tone, face stoic a usual. She turned back to Kallen. "And are you just abandoning your post soldier?"

"N-no...I mean yes. S-someone needs to get the hair thingys r-ready. I'll do that. O-okay?" Kallen's face was completely crimson and she turned away. She was evidently very flustered.

"I think you have done enough. Just let me up and we can finish this." He squirmed again.

"Oh, just hold still." She grasped his thigh, holding it still to finish.

As she hovered over him he felt the ends of her emerald locks lightly brush him. He looked away, courteously avoiding looking at anything he shouldn't as she bent over him. He had been resisting the compulsion to blush but now at the contact and proximity of their sparsely clad bodies, he felt himself flush. He scolded himself. _Stop it. She's my accomplice, my friend. I shouldn't feel like this at all._

She finished and backed away. Seeing his embarrassment, she smirked. Slowly extending one hand she gently trailed her fingers over the now hairless skin. "Oh, soft, Luluko. Kallen you should feel."

She squeaked, "No thanks," from her position a few steps away, vigorously combing out the black hair extensions. She was still flustered and she too was thinking about the moment he had attempted to kiss her.

"Stop it! Just untie me already!" Lelouch demanded.

"Patience," was her only response as she lazily strolled away to set up a chair, and combs in front of a mirror for Lelouch and C.C. to finish with the disguise.

"Don't walk away from me," he growled. He switched his attention to Kallen instead. "Kallen untie me now please." Though the words were polite, he made no attempt to hide his annoyance.

She turned and shot him glare before approaching the young man and complying. She retreated back to her work.

Finally free of the ropes, he stretched a little and rubbed his wrists where the rough material chaffed his skin. Dismayed, he looked down at his legs. He felt defeated if he was honest.

"Sit Luluko." C.C. commanded, indicating the stool before her.

"Don't call me that." He complied and sat down, though he still wore a scowl.

The immortal ignored him of course and just said, "You will be as pretty as a princess when I'm done with you." In the mirror he saw her reflection smirk and she began using combs and pins to secure hair out of the way. "Kallen. Are you done with the first one." She looked over her shoulder at the girl. "You're slow."

"Yes. Actually I am. The first few. They're really long so don't you dare judge me." Kallen was glaring at the woman. C.C. just sighed and held out a hand which Kallen placed it in. C.C. clipped the long hair in.

It continued like that for a while. C.C. getting Kallen worked up while she put in the extensions, and teasing Lelouch every now and again as she put clips in his hair to keep it away from the parts she was working on, making it look utterly ridiculous entirely on purpose. Soon Lelouch almost forgot exactly what they were doing all this for. It sort of felt like just having a ridiculous and fun time at Ashford. No plans, or lives at stake. All the while he watched C.C.'s reflection from the mirror and the thought popped into his mind again. An image of C.C. at Ashford. He liked the idea. He was caught off guard at how much he wanted that. He wanted her there, as a normal student, with him. He longed for it more than he cared to admit. _She probably hasn't ever been to school. It would be a new experience, all those simple things she's never had. It could be...fun. It could be good for her too. I could ask her. No, she probably isn't interested. She's here because she just wants something from me...right? But we're still friends at least too. Maybe after the Rebellion is over... _

"All done," the greenette said smirking, breaking him out of his reverie. "You look beautiful. I think I'm almost jealous Luluko."

Looking at his reflection he saw his now long hair. He still had a few shorter strands framing his face and he still had bangs but the rest appeared as though it was incredibly long. Because he was sitting, the ends were actually curled on the floor because they were so long. She was right, he did look pretty. He could easily be taken for a woman. He frowned and took a deep breath, collecting himself.

Kallen approached again, this time with the head piece. She squinted at him for a moment and said, "He looks kind of like Xingke. Don't you think?"

C.C. took another look at Lelouch. She chuckled lightly. "Actually, you're right. He does a little. I think it's just the long black hair. He still makes a good belly dancer though."

"Yep." The ace stood behind him now and put the head headdress on his head. It had a long piece of pale blue fabric running down the back and gold chains and a red jewel to go in his onyx hair. She quickly fastened it in place with some pins and then reached down putting the earrings in his hand, not bothering to attempt and put them on herself with all the extra hair in the way. He clipped the clip on earrings onto the lobes of his ears. "Now it's really finished."

"Finally." Lelouch crossed his arms and smoothly stood. They still had some time before they needed to leave. He turned and faced his companions. "You both know the plan but do you two even know how to dance?"

"Don't underestimate me Lelouch. I've impressed kings." A sly smirk tugged at C.C.'s lips.

Kallen assumed the same expression. "I took dancing lessons as a little kid." She paused. "Why want to see?"

With an unchanged expression he simply said "No."

"Luluko. I must ask. Do you even know how to act like a woman?" C.C. gestured at his posture. "You're not even standing like one. "Do you know how to walk like one?"

He looked at her with a calculating eye, judging whether she was trying to goad him."What? You mean like swinging my hips? I'm sure I can pass for a woman momentarily either way."

"Maybe you should practice Luluko," C.C. suggested. Kallen nodded vigorously as well with a big grin on her face.

Lelouch rolled his eyes and took a few steps forward, swinging his hips unnaturally. "Happy?"

"No Lelouch." C.C. approached him, her form moving fluidly towards him. She put her hands on his hips and moved them side to side. "Like this."

Kallen laughed and C.C. looked at him with a playful twinkle in her eye. Lelouch let out an irritated huff and flushed again removing her hands. "That's enough. You've both had your fun," he said firmly. "Now it's time to go. Stick to the plan and everything will go smoothly. Get into position," he commanded.

The amused expressions of both of them immediately were replaced with serious ones. "Right," Kallen said, falling in step behind him.

C.C. gave a nod and took the lead. "And you can count on me to do the talking." They exited the room, off to set the plan into motion.

* * *

So I hoped you liked it. Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. Hopefully it wasn't too boring. I found it funny and entertaining when I wrote it so I'm happy whether you did or not.

As a side note...no I'm not trying to steal the moment from Kallen when he thinks C.C. should come back to Ashford. Lelouch actually asks C.C. to come and join Ashford with him after everything is done or over with in the picture drama. They end up having a rather cute and funny conversation at the end of the episode to do with it. I just wanted to set it up. It would make sense that he had been thinking about it beforehand. It was a 'd'aww' moment for me, considering he actually asked her as they were entering the federation and wanted her with him and in his life after everything despite the fact that she wasn't a student there before like Kallen, and technically only bound to him by a contract. He actually really does care _a lot_ about her. Just thought I would let you know in case you thought I was trying to do something.


End file.
